You'll See
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: Everybody at Xavier's is asking the same question...What the heck is Logan staring at?


**You'll See**

**Summery: **Everyone at Xavier's is asking the same question. What the heck is Logan staring at?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. The X-men, I mean. Um…if they were, then I'd be very rich with a villa on the Mediterranean Sea. As it is, I am very…villa…less. Yeah. That's the word. Villaless. So, for proof I don't own them; ask the lucky dog who does own the villa. sigh…enough rambling…

* * *

Scott always liked the spring. Just everything about it put him in his happy place. From the flowers blooming, to the birds singing, the trees bursting into bloom, even the smells just put him into a mood that not even the intolerable Jubilation Lee could break. Since it was a gorgeous day out, Scott bounced outside. (Well, he bounced as well as a full grown man can while keeping his pride and dignity in tact) As he walked out the door, he couldn't help but notice something peculiar.

Logan stood in the middle of the walkway leading up to the door. His back was to it, and his arms were folded across his chest in a slightly bored gesture. This in itself wasn't peculiar, but the fact that he was staring up into the sky was. The man wasn't even moving. If not for the healing factor, Scott would've made sure he was still breathing. Scott stood on the step for one, five, ten minutes and Logan still showed no signs of moving.

Scott's happy bubble deflated and was replaced by a curious one. What was he staring at? So, Scott did the reasonable thing. He walked up and stood next to the bigger man, and looked up; trying to see what had Logan so interested. After a few seconds of seeing nothing more interesting than a pigeon, he decided to ask.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," Logan grunted back. Ah, so he hadn't died. Scott waited for him to say more. Maybe some dig at his visor, car, motorcycle, well, not the motorcycle, but the jab never came. Something was up.

"So…" Scott said. "What are you doing?"

Logan didn't answer right away. After a few seconds he grunted "You'll see."

Scott sighed, and resumed looking up.

* * *

A few minutes later Rouge walked out the door and was met with the sight of Logan and Mr. Summers staring at the sky. So, she walked over and looked up. She saw nothing of interest. So she leaned over by Logan, and keeping her eyes on the sky said "What are we looking at?"

When she received no answer, Mr. Summers said "You'll see." (Even though he had no clue what he was talking about) Rouge shrugged and continued staring skyward.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Bobby appeared to see what had become of his girlfriend. What he saw had him very confused. Three mutants staring up and at seemingly nothing. He went up and looked up. "What's going on?"

When neither of the teachers answered, Rouge said "You'll see."

And so it went. The four were soon joined by Kurt, Kitty, Ororo, Peter, Hank, Jubilee, and a number of the students until the crowd swelled to nearly the entire population of the school. Logan stopped looking up, and looked at the assembled crowd. He gave a little smirk, and walked back into the school. No one really noticed, though, as they were to preoccupied with craning their necks back waiting for something to happen.

Logan walked up to the Professor's office where he and Jean were watching from a window.

"Tell me Logan," The Professor asked, "What exactly was the cause of this, for lack of a better word, experiment?"

Logan shrugged. "I was bored." And walked out, followed by Jean. Once they were a safe distance from the office, Logan turned to Jean and held out his hand.

Jean sighed and dug a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket and gave it to him. Logan pocketed the money and stopped the telepath as she was about to walk away. "Remember the bet?"

"Yeah," She said. "Twenty dollars if you can get at least ten people to stare at the sky without a decent explanation."

Logan wagged one of his fingers. "If I remember right, wasn't it an extra ten if Ol' One Eye was the first?"


End file.
